


Winter Halbarry Week 2018

by scooterboards



Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League: War, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, M/M, Winter Halbarry Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scooterboards/pseuds/scooterboards
Summary: I wanted to participate in this week, but I dont have a Tumblr, so here's my participation.-"Because we're connected.""Say hello to my little friend.""You can't be serious.""I just want to see you happy.""Come with me!""Snap out of it!"And a partridge in a pear tree.





	1. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: because we're connected - Holiday
> 
> Established relationship, btw.

Barry _loved_ Christmas.

He loved the snow that engulfed Central City.

He loved the hilariously themed food that Mrs Garrick would cook.

He loved spending time with his loved ones.

For example, Hal.

Every year, Hal would go to his apartment and help decorate it. He would then try his best to take time off from the corps so they could hang out and watch movies or bake something.

He loved it.

"It's the most wonderful time of the year!" The lantern sang as soon as he got into the flat. The speedster looked up from his coffee maker. "I made you some coffee." He pointed a holiday mug at Hal.

"Bear, you're amazing. A true Santa."

Barry snickered. "You're here to help decorate, not flirt with me." Hal took his mug and gave Barry a disgusted look. "Excuse you, I have a boyfriend."

" _Pfft_. Anyway, give me a sec." In less than a second, a box of lights slammed into Hal. A tree was zoomed into the spot beside the television and a box plopped down on the couch. Barry clapped his hand as he reappeared beside Hal. "Let's get started."

* * *

After about two hours, seven breaks and ten cookies, stockings were hung on the bookshelf, a garland on the heater and elves sat on the countertop. "Alright, let's start on the tree." Barry stated, grabbing the box of the couch.

"Can you handle the lights this time, babe?" Hal asked from his seated position on the floor. "They're a pain. Please, Barry?"

The blonde held a hand to the brunette. Hal took his hand and pulled himself up. "But you got to help me, okay?" Barry said. Hal nodded.

Suddenly, a _whoosh_ passed through the room. Hal blinked and _shit_ , he was caught in the lights. With Barry. 

"I-I'm sorry." Barry closed his eyes. His apology was immediately undercut by Hal's sudden outburst of laughter. " I love you so much, you dork."

Barry smiled, causing Hal to do the same. "Now kiss me."

"Why?" Barry teased.

"Because we're connected." He glanced at the lights they were tangled in. Barry chucked and pulled down his annoying boyfriend.

God, Hal loved Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i hoped you liked it! this was my first ever submission to a ship thing so i hoped it was cool to you guys! please check out the Tumblr for the winter Halbarry week for more info! have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: say hello to my little friend - laughter
> 
> Yes, established relationship. And a cameo.

"So," Hal knelt down.

"Say hello to my little friend." He opened the ring box.

Oliver gaped at him.

"You're _kidding_ , right?"

Hal stood up, putting the box back in his pocket. "What? He's going to love it."

"That's how you're proposing? Get ready for a ' _no_ ', Hal." The archer sat down on the lantern's couch. "I played it completely straight with Dinah." He flashed him his ring. "Got married. Think it through, dumbass."

Oliver got up to leave. He tapped his head as he opened the door. "Thinking is _overrated_!" He shouted after the closing door. He stood up to stash the velvet box behind his bookshelf.

But he _did_ think about it.

Whenever Barry flashed a smile at him during combat or when he pretended to hate his jokes, ("I'm the _master_ of comedy, Barry. See, you're laughing.") he thought about it.

 _What if_ he said no if Hal turned it to a joke?

 _What if_ he didn't want to get married?

 _What ifs_ plagued his mind for the next week.

Until _that_ day.

He had precisely planned to propose on their second anniversary, coincidentally four years from the day they met. 

For once, he was _prepared_.

He had brought Barry out to a fancy restaurant, walked him around town and then brought him to the rooftop of their apartment complex.

As Barry looked out at the amazing view, Hal stared at him. This beautiful guy he had been so lucky to get. He could _not_ mess this up.

"Hey, I love you." He stated. The blonde looked at him and moved closer to him. "Love you too, Harold." 

"Listen, Bear, I think you're great-"

"Are you breaking up with me?" Barry asked.

"Never." Hal turned Barry to face him. " I love you, you amazing metahuman beauty. And I'm not good at thinking or talking, but I guess what I'm saying is," he knelt down. He heard Barry mutter ' _oh my god_ ' under his breath. "say hello to- My marriage proposal. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, you dumbass space idiot!" Barry tackled Hal in a bear hug. Hal kissed Barry happily. "Oh god, thank you, thank you,thank you!" Hal exclaimed.

Barry stood up and offered his hand. "What, you thought I'd say no?" Hal shook his head. "Ollie said if I didn't play it straight, I'd get a ' _no_ '. And I kind of messed up at the end."

The speedster embraced him. "Nah. You didn't." He paused. "What were you going to say?"

"Well, I was going to segue to some conversation about movies, I'd bring up Scarface, then I'd say ' _say hello to my little friend_ ' and pull out the ring." Hal sighed, looking off into the distance. 

Barry put an arm around his waist. "I would have said yes. I'd say it no matter what, you space idiot."

They kissed as the city lit up behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, ive never written proposals, so i hope you guys liked this. btw, i have been planning day 7 since last week. anyway, i hope you have a good day bros!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: you can't be serious - fave moment
> 
> My fic smells like trees because there's so much pining. My puns are as good as my writing. (so they're really bad)

"Thanks for having us, Dinah." Barry shook her hand. Dinah smiled back. "Loved having you two!"

"Bite my ass, Jordan!" Oliver shouted.

"We should do this again sometime!" Dinah exclaimed. Barry nodded. "The food was really good!"

"Stop acting like a king, Oliver!" Hal replied.

"See you soon!" Barry waved. Dinah smiled and closed the door. Hal started to fall forward. With his super speed, he caught the taller man and slung his arm around him. Hal leaned on the blonde.

"Got to get home." Hal muttered. Barry raised his eyebrows. "C'mon, you're not making it back to Coast, just crash at mine." Hal moved in closer. "Best bro."

Barry stated at his flushed friend. He put an arm behind his legs and scooped up Hal. "Let's go home." The speedster said, using the next minute to think of why that statement made him feel _weird_.

* * *

"Here's some water," Barry put down the glass. "And here's some aspirin." He put down the box. He hadn't had a hangover for a while, so he tried his best to remember what worked.

Hal hugged Barry. " _Thaanks_ Bear." He slurred. He swayed slightly and took his friend's shoulders to stabilise himself. He looked straight into Barry's blue eyes. 

And then something _clicked_.

"Fuck, what day is it?" Hal moved backwards, clutching his forehead. He fell back onto the couch. "The fifth. December."

" _Shit_." He complained. Barry sat down beside him. "Why? Something wrong?"

"I had to say something to," he paused. "To my best friend." Barry smiled. He asked "What would that be?"

" _Fuck_ , and then I got drunk." He groaned. " I was going to tell Barry that I thought he was cute and then ask him to be my guy."

"Your guy?" Barry teased, pushing down the blush creeping up his face.

"Y-y'know, like a boyfriend."

Suddenly, Barry was as red as a suit.

_Crap._

"You're-you can't be serious, right?"

"But I got nervous and shit cause, what if he says no?" Hal ignored him. "Then I lose him forever." Hal looked so dejected. 

Barry sighed. This wasn't _how_ he wanted to say this.

"How do you know he'd say no?" He asked.

Hal looked at him with half-lidded eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Well, what were you going to say?"

"I would've said like 'Barry, you're the best'," He put a finger to Barry's chest. "'And you made me the best. So, be my boyfriend?'"

"Yes, you drunk dork." Hal's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

Barry nodded. 

Hal kissed him then and he tasted like alcohol, but it was his favourite moment in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow can you tell i can't write drunk people? i still hope you like it! anyway, have a great day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: i just want to see you happy - at night
> 
> Established relationship again, because I'm uncreative.

It had been a _long_ day.

The case he had been working on had hit a little _too_ close to home. A single mother had been killed, leaving a nine year old alone. There wasn't any leads nor suspects and the poor kid had stayed at the precinct, crying while Patty tried to contact his family.

He put his coat on the rack. He ran around the city, looking for anything to put the murderer behind bars, but he found nothing. He sat down on his couch. 

He felt _exhausted_.

He rubbed his face with his palms. He could probably reheat the pizza, watch something and plop onto his bed and get some rest.

Yeah, that sounded good. 

* * *

He entered his room and smiled.

A teddy bear sat on his bed with a little note beside it.

Moving closer, he saw that the stuffed bear was dressed as the Green Lantern. He picked up the note and read the messy handwriting.

_Dear Bear (ha),_

_Thought you seemed little sad and as always, I'm here to cheer you up! Picked this up before going on my mission, just wanted to make you happy. Love you!_

_\- Hal_

He took the bear and hugged it tightly. He could always count on his boyfriend to make him feel better.

It was a long day, but he got a good rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, i did not know how to write this prompt. bless my stuffed panda for giving me inspiration. anyway, have a nice day and see you tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: come with me - firsts
> 
> What am I doing honestly, I have no clue. Special cameos once more.

"You've _never_ what?" Hal asked incredulously.

"Never been jumpscared. What's so revolutionary about that?" The two superheroes were on the rooftop of a random diner, looking out onto the Coast City pier. "I don't believe you."

Barry took a sip from his drink. "I'm not kidding, I stayed away from horror movies and with my speed, guessing what came next was easy."

"Huh." The lantern looked at the water. "Don't do that." The speedster chided.

"What?" Hal half-chuckled. "Not doing anything."

"You're planning to scare me. It's not going to work."

Hal put his palm to his chest. "How dare you accuse me of such treachery?" He said in mock betrayal. 

"I hate you." Barry stated, a smile playing on his lips.

"Why, I'm so mad, I could _almost_ -" He took his cup, ready to top it over Barry's head when-

"Too slow." Barry stated after he had moved out of the way and after Hal had spilled his drink.

"You can't scare me!" He boasted, his arms raised out, while Hal was already planning his revenge.

* * *

"Hey Bar," The blonde looked at him."I think I heard Batman laughing in there. You want to see?" Barry nodded eagerly and ran inside.

About six seconds later, he heard the _most_ girly scream from the meeting room. The speedster ran out of the room and clutched Hal's shoulders. "What th-the hell was that?"

"I got Superman to help me." Hal smiled widely, in contrast to Barry's mad expression. "Why?" He asked.

"You said you've never been scared. I was your first time!" A blush crept over Barry's cheeks as Hal realised how his words sounded. He didn't mean to do that.

"Why must you do this?" he asked, frustration lacing his voice.

Hal licked his lips and hit Barry on the shoulder. "Because, you're my bro."

He wouldn't tell him the real answer.

The real answer scared him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah im real uncreative and uh PSA youtube rewind sucked anyway don't watch it and have a good day and thanks for reading this!(cause it sucked haha)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: snap out of it! - anxious
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to my friend, who supports Day6 and who I love very much. Also, I'm sorry if the injury thing is inaccurate.

He was losing a _lot_ of blood.

_Too_ much blood.

The league would take a while to respond.

He doesn't know if Hal can wait that _while_.

The lantern was sitting on the ground, leaning on the wall. Barry's eyes kept darting around, looking for any sign that they had help.

The warehouse was a fair bit away from the main fight with the evil villain of the week. He and Hal had gone there to neutralise a bomb set by the bad person. They thought they were _so_ smart.

Too bad they had company.

Barry looked to Hal, avoiding the gash in his stomach. "Hey buddy, you still in there?" he asked, trying to keep his tone light and not panic.

"Mmm." He murmured in reply. His eyes were drooping. _Crap_. He had to do something, _anything_. He ripped off a part of his suit, using it to soak the blood and apply pressure.

He was still falling asleep.

"Snap out of it!" he exclaimed. He slapped his cheeks. Nothing. _Okay, okay_ , he tried to calm himself down.

_Here goes nothing._

He put his lips on Hal's and suddenly his eyes shot open. Barry pulled away and let out a laugh. He was good. He was _alive_.

And his first kiss with Hal was an extreme reaction to make him not die.

_Fuck._

As Barry was spiraling and Hal was trying to babble to keep him conscious, the door of the warehouse opened and the league stormed in.

_Well_ , he thought. _It's been a fun mission_.

* * *

"Hey." Barry lifted his head from the ice cream he was eating and looked to the doorway. Blush spread across his cheeks. He managed a weak wave.

"Hey Hal." he said. "You doing better?"

"Yeah. It'll take more than life-threatening injury to keep me down." He pointed to himself with his thumbs. Barry laughed. He patted the seat beside him. "You should be in the medbay."

"And you should be happy! We won, didn't we?" He raised his hand. Barry turned to face him and hit his hand. He looked at Hal and he was reminded of the feeling of his lips on his and-

"I'm sorry." He said, turning away from his friend. Hal slung his arm around Barry. "Why?" He couldn't meet his eyes. 

"Because of the thing I did. When you were kind of dying." Hal's eyes grew wide. "Oh. That thing."

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a bit.

"I'm not mad at you." Barry whipped around to face his friend. "For doing that." Hal faced his friend.

"I'm mad our first kiss was when I was barely coherent." Barry kept his face neutral, but inside he was screaming happily. "Well, it doesn't have to be."

"What do you mean?" Hal faced him. "You going to reverse time or something?" Barry shook his head. He put a hand on Hal's face, closed his eyes and leaned in.

"We can tell people that was our first kiss." Barry stated to the flushed boy. Hal nodded.

And that was the story of their first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter didn't exist, this is my entry for day 5. honestly, thank you so much for reading until here and i hope you have a good day!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: au/freebie
> 
> This is it, my friends. Thanks for sticking around with me. Magic and friendships ensue.

"Merry Christmas Barry!" Hal exclaimed as he saw the blonde boy waiting outside the Great Hall. Barry was wrapped in his house scarf and waved back at him, one hand hidden beside his back.

"Did I get a present?" he teased. Before Barry could apologize, Hal pulled something out of his robe, a _very_ badly wrapped box. He gave it to his friend, whose smile seemed to widen. "I'm a good friend." Hal stated, causing Barry to laugh.

When the holidays started, Hal was _so_ sure he'd be alone this break. But Barry came into his life like a lightning bolt. Together they spent the holiday, talking about their separate worlds or just playing around. 

And that's how Hal made his best friend.

They made their way to the Gryffindor table as Barry talked about his Christmas traditions. "And we'd leave a plate of cookies out, because Santa would need a refill after delivering all around the world." As if on cue, the immaculate white plates _filled_ with food.

Hal picked up one of the cookies. "Gingerbread men. Nice." He took out his wand. "Trick learnt from my brother." He murmured a word under his breath, wand pointed at the frosted cookie. 

Then it began to _move_.

Barry exclaimed happily. He watched it move across the table. "Okay, _proper_ Allen Christmas breakfast. Waffles, bacon, maple syrup. A cookie for luck. And a hot chocolate." The goblets filled. They knocked them together.

"Okay, Jordans are _impatient_ ," Barry let out a laugh. "So, I'm going to open your present." He grabbed the nearly wrapped present on Barry's side. He ripped it open, revealing a green scarf with broomsticks.

Hal's jaw _dropped_.

"Magic and Muggle style combined to show such an amazing piece from the newest stylist on the block." Hal hit Barry's shoulders weakly. This was _amazing_. He was _so happy_. No one had ever done this for him.

He _might_ have teared up a bit.

"This is- _wow_. Thanks Barry!" Barry grinned. Out of nowhere, Hal blushed. He took his gift and pushed it at Barry, embarrassed at the present he was giving after the bar was set so high. Barry took it and shook it.

"What could be in here?" He wondered aloud.

He tore it open and opened the box.

Something _golden_.

Barry gasped.

It was a _Snitch_.

"Yeah, I thought we could play Quidditch together or something, but it's kinda stupid and-"

"I love it." Barry replied, mesmerised by the glittering and fluttering gold orb in the box that was just barely held back by restraints.

"Thank you so much." He said, bright blue eyes shining. Barry hugged his friend.

"Alright, alright," he pushed Barry away. "We had your Christmas, now we have mine." He looked at his wand deviously and took it. He dragged Barry out the hall, ready to have the best day ever.

God, Hal _loved_ Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! I made it! Thank you to the people who left kudoses (?) and comments! They made me feel really happy, thank you! I would also like to say that Barry could be in any Hogwarts house and you could think of it as anything. Basically, he would cause a hatstall. Anyway, thank you so much for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
